


Underneath the Spotlight

by SmolSpacePrince96



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Butt Plugs, CrankGameplays egos, Hair-pulling, Lapdance, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Strippers & Strip Clubs, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - F/M/M, Youtuber Egos, cause why not, he got a kitty tail, implied fuck buddies, smutty smut stuff, so basically they bang on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSpacePrince96/pseuds/SmolSpacePrince96
Summary: Based on a request from a friend, because apparently Spotlight by CG5 sounds like a stripper song for egos. Kinda gay, kinda hetero, lotsa smut. Uhhh, I tried?? Stripper!AU





	Underneath the Spotlight

You walk into the club, turning faintly pink as you pass the bouncer, and he smirks at you. A friend had mentioned offhandedly about some dancers who worked here, that had given an incredible show. While it’s not normally something you’d do, your curiousity was too high. From their description, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Finding a seat, you looked up, immediately blushing and shifting in your seat. Lying on the stage was the lead dancer, Blank, dressed in ripped leather pants that clinged _just_  right, and a sheer black vest. From your angle, you could see his pants tight around his crotch, nipples hard against his see-through shirt, and you flushed a deeper red.

He arched against the stage, black kitten heels shining in the colored lighting. The music started, and you watch as he runs a hand down his body, almost not noticing as the other dancers come into sight.

A fellow dancer offers him a hand, pulling him against his chest, kissing him passionately, moaning loudly as the crowd cheers. The new stripper dressed in tight booty shorts, with a lacy crop top, a black mesh body suit, and- _is that a cat tail butt plug?_

You sink into your seat slightly, watching as the new dancer wraps a leg around Blank’s, throwing his head back, pastel blue hair wild and messy. People around you cheer, screaming his name. Mike, it seems. The two let go of each other, and Mike joins three other dancers as they prowl around the room, picking people to dance for.

Blank sways his hips as he turns his back to the crowd, sensually unbuttoning his vest, throwing it to the crowd. He wraps a hand around the pole, arching against it and moaning loudly for the crowd, smirking as he meets your eyes. He spins around it, wrapping his legs around the pole and bucking his hips, letting go of the pole with his hands, holding onto it with his legs. He nods his head, gesturing with his eyes, as Mike makes his way to you slowly, on his knees. Smirking at you, he turns away and continues to dance seductively against the pole, as Mike pauses in front of you.

“Evening, darling,” Mike purrs, standing to gently sit in your lap. He rolls his hips, whimpering for you. “Is there a name I can call you, doll?”

You blush, biting your lip. “A-Ally. My name is Ally.” He smirks at you. “Beautiful name, for a beautiful gal like you.” His tail flicks in the air, and he hisses slightly, arching into you, swearing. “Fuck, doll. Looks like Blanky boy has taken an interest in you too, he’s the only one with my remote.”

He blushes faintly, leaning to whisper in your ear. “He loves to take the remote and up the vibration, and turn it on when he sees a beautiful bird like you. Means that whoever I’m in the lap of, he wants me to bring back to him, while we fuck them to a whimpering mess, love.”

You blush, bucking into him slightly as you moan quietly, looking up at him. “O-okay,” you whisper, taking his hand, not noticing as the song ends, and the other dancers regroup. He smirks at you, kissing you lightly, nipping at your lower lip, before standing up to lead you to a back room, tail swaying gently.

Opening the door, he leads you to a bed, gently pushing you down. “Let’s get you undressed, doll. Blank will want to see you whimpering and moaning for him for when he arrives.” You blush and nod, shakily stripping for him, moaning as the cool air hits your hot skin.

He bites his lip, and kisses you deeply, as he slowly slides your panties down your legs. He hovers over you, gently holding your hips, as he kisses down your body, taking a nipple in his mouth and sliding a free hand down your stomach, gently palming your core. “Fuck, doll, you’re beautiful. All flushed and ready for me.” He slips a finger inside you, slowly finger fucking you, smirking as your moan and arch into his hand.

“God, you’re absolutely _soaked_ , doll. Blank is going to have a field day with you. I might be soft with you, but he’s going to love fucking your pretty little cunt, while I take your mouth.” He smirks at you. “Unless, you’d like me to fuck your ass? Have us both stretch you out between us, and shove our dicks in you while you cry out our names.” You moan, blushing a deep red, bucking your hips into his hand at his words, gripping the sheets when he adds a second finger, and quickly a third.

“Already stretching her for me, Michael?” A smooth, deep voice calls out. Mike grins, thrusting his fingers into you deeper, making you cry out louder. “Of course, Blanky. Just getting the little doll ready. Even I have trouble taking you sometimes, and you have me wearing this tail constantly.”

Blank smirks, joining him to roughly pinch your nipples, kissing you harshly to muffle a scream. He shoves Mike aside, listening to you whimper at the sudden emptiness, shoving down his pants. “I’m going to fuck you until you scream my name, _Ally_.” He slowly rubs his hard member against your lower lips, grinding against you as you moan and whimper for him. He roughly pulls your hair, and thrusts into you from behind, Mike shoving his own cock down your throat as you scream in pleasure.

Both men groan, jerking their hips at different paces as they pound into you, Mike petting you hair as he praises you and tells you how good you looks with your lips wrapped around him. Blank grips your hips tightly, setting a harsh pace, thrusting into you, pushing you further onto Mike, causing the other to moan deeply as you choke around him with a small whine.

“Fuck, you’re doing to good, taking me so deep in that pretty little mouth of yours.” He swears loudly, tightening his grip on your head as he fucks your face. Blank smirks at him, leaning over to tug at Mike’s tail as he slams into you. Mike whimpers and cries out, hips jerking sporadically. “Fuck you, Blank. Fuck, doll, I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum down your throat, fuck.”

Blank laughs, then muffles a moan as he leaves a hickey on your neck, Mike’s messy thrusts pushing you back on Blank’s cock.

“Fuck, take me as deep as you can, kitten. I want you to scream my name when you cum for me.” He reaches to rub circles at your clit, angling his thrusts to hit your g-spot with every snap of his hips.

Vision going white, you scream his name and clench around him, Mike shoving his entire length down your throat as you moan around him, cumming with a groan, panting harshly. Blank slams you through your orgasm, thrusting faster and unevenly, gripping your hips to a painful degree as he cums inside you, biting your shoulder as he groans loudly.

Mike slips out of your mouth, and collapses on the bed, as Blank pulls out of you. Blank pulls you close to his chest, throwing a clean blanket over all three of you.

“You did good, kitten. You too, Mike. You can take the tail out, now, by the way.” Mike groans, and flips him off weakly. “Not happening. I’m not moving for the next 12 hours at the very least.” Laughing, you curl into them both sleepily, drifting off to sleep.

Mike jerks suddenly, whimpering, as Blank hits a button on the tail’s remote, before turning it off entirely. “What the fuck, Blank!”

Smiling, you fall asleep between them both.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, first time seriously writing a smut request. I tend to write a lot, so sorry if it’s too much plot, or too little smut. Apparently it’s also hard to explain how someone works the pole without visuals. Tried to get into the mindset of Mad Mike, I think I did okay? Blank was harder, no pun instead.  
> I lied. Pun intended.  
> Also, uhh, I wrote this at 5am. It’s probably bad ahdjabdkabda


End file.
